


Yugular

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Solo un experimento. O quizá no.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Desafío Alfabeto [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Yugular

Estaban en la morgue, frente al cadáver de un atractivo hombre de unos treinta años. Se podría decir que parecía bastante sano para estar muerto. La única marca en su cuerpo, además de las de la autopsia, era un pequeño corte de apenas un centímetro en el cuello por el que se había desangrado. En otra mesa estaban todas sus pertenencias en el momento de la muerte.

—¿En serio me has llamado para un caso como este? ¿Tan inútiles sois?—le preguntó Sherlock al inspector.

—Por favor, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría—respondió Lestrade con tono sarcástico.

—Es evidente. No estaba casado, pero tenía una aventura, hay marcas de pintalabios en el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Por qué una aventura y no una relación?—preguntó Molly.

—Su traje. Es de buena calidad, pero tiene bastantes años. Mientras que su reloj y este anillo son nuevos y caros. Regalos. Una mujer mayor y con dinero. Su marido debe de tener un trabajo relacionado con la medicina, el corte en el cuello es preciso, justo...—deslizó el dedo por el cuello de John en el mismo lugar donde estaba la herida del muerto. John se estremeció y se apartó un paso—, en la yugular.

—¿Crees que fue el marido?—preguntó Lestrade.

—Siempre es el marido.

Dio por cerrado el caso y salió de la morgue seguido por John.

  
  


  
  


John estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. No era algo habitual, solía tener pesadillas así que agradecía un buen sueño. Entonces abrió los ojos y Sherlock estaba allí sentado junto a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó adormilado.

—Realizando un experimento—respondió.

Estaba demasiado cerca y tenía esa mirada como si el mundo fuera su laboratorio y él el único ser inteligente.

—¿Qué experi-? Gh-

Se estremeció cuando los dedos de Sherlock acariciaron su cuello. Nunca lo había tocado de forma tan delicada y no tenía ni idea de cuales eran sus intenciones.

—¿Sherlock, qué pretendes?—preguntó, pero su amigo no dijo nada.

Su mano descendió por su pecho sobre su camiseta, acariciándolo de una forma demasiado íntima. John se estaba poniendo nervioso y... quizá también se estuviera excitando un poco. No podía evitarlo bajo la penetrante mirada de Sherlock. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Si no lo había hecho antes, lo haría ahora, al deslizar la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

—Mhmm... Así que era esto—murmuró Sherlock, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo sobre su miembro erecto.

—Sherlock...—suspiró.

No podía creerlo realmente estaba pasando. ¿O aún estaba soñando? Quizá solo era otra de sus fantasías. En ese caso podía dejarse llevar. Deslizó la mano sobre el muslo de Sherlock hasta que llegó a su entrepierna.

—Espera, no estás duro—le dijo confuso.

—Por supuesto, esto es solo un experimento—respondió como si no fuera nada.

Sherlock se llevó un puñetazo en la cara y John se levantó de la cama, erección olvidada.

  
  


  
  


—Lo siento, ¿vale? Solo quería saber a qué se debía tu reacción en la morgue—le dijo Sherlock con una bolsa de guisantes congelados sobre su pómulo mientras John se preparaba el desayuno.

—Ya lo sabes. Ahora, si no te importa, no volvamos a hablar del tema.

—Como quieras, pero no estoy en contra de que nuestra relación pase a ese nivel. Parece que todos lo veían venir desde el principio salvo nosotros—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

John se quedó mirándole boquiabierto. Quería darle otro puñetazo. O tal vez un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).
> 
> PD: en el próximo fanfic de este reto incluiré una encuesta y el que más haya gustado lo continuaré.


End file.
